


锤基版 May I Feel Said HE

by kikiw19



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 21:17:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16167146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kikiw19/pseuds/kikiw19
Summary: 2018年中秋pwp甜饼





	锤基版 May I Feel Said HE

[锤基版]may I feel sai HE

\- 现代AU（？），NC-17/R，pwp一发完，婚外情预警（原诗如此啊），ooc是我的小黄诗是他们的  
\- 原作：may i feel said he by e e cummings，抖森读过。段首第一句为诗歌及翻译，原诗中的he改为HE，she改为he  
\- 没什么用的背景设定：曼哈顿某高级公寓，时薪300美金（可能更高）的律师Loki和一切为迷的姐姐Hela，今天刚搬到隔壁的、有钱又有闲的富二代Odinson夫妇Thor和Sif

 

HE/祂=Thor，he/他=Loki

 

may i feel said HE / 我可以感受你吗，祂说  
黑暗中有人摸索到他的床上，Loki没有睡着，他清楚地感觉到寝具倾轧发出的每一寸微小动静，不用光线也不用声音，他知道是谁——隔壁那对（表面）恩爱的Odinson夫妇中的丈夫Thor。当那身长期出入于健身室的性感肌肉完全地覆盖在他身上时，身上的男人问出了上面那句话。

I'll squeal said he / 我会叫出声的，他说  
明眼的同性恋者只要看一眼对方就知道那是不是自己世界的人。当今天傍晚隔壁新搬来的Odinson夫妇过来打招呼的时候，Loki和那个叫Thor的Mr. Odinson都看到了同类。这栋高级公寓的物业管理费高到足以让每个家庭在交过钱之后安心地夜不闭户。Loki自认为并不是一个热情好客的主人，但他的新邻居显然是一个异常自来熟的客人。“Odinson先生，不要怪我没提醒你，我姐姐Hela的房间就在隔壁，她自己是个恶心的同性恋但她特别讨厌男同志，如果我尖叫的声音把她吵醒……据说她初中的时候手上就有过两条人命了，你不要以为这身腱子肉一定能保全你的小命。”Loki相信威胁只会让身上这个不请自来的男人更来劲。

just once said HE 就一次，祂说  
如果因为害怕一个女人而放弃眼前诱人的猎物，实在是白瞎了1米9以上的个头和雄狮般健硕的体格。Thor的难题并在那儿，而是如何攻略身下这个毒蛇般难缠的妖精。有一就有二，祂知道只要打开了眼前这扇大门，今后美酒佳肴随时唾手可得。

it's fun said he 似乎很有趣，他说  
让Thor始料不及又喜出望外的是，如何开场的难题在身下男人的一丝轻笑中迎刃而解。很干脆啊，祂想，我喜欢。Thor除了喜欢男人以外，从小到大都是直男中的直男。宽松的家境和与身俱来的魅力让祂从不需要拐弯抹角，祂说一不二，也没人敢说一点五。祂看上的男人，从来没人拒绝他。这次祂以为攻克这个黑发绿眼的冰山美人儿需要费点功夫，但对方一句有趣就答应了白费祂搞了半天的心理建树。祂有些吃惊，然而吃惊的在后头。“但你得先取悦我。”绿色的眸子闪着狡黠的光。从来都是祂手到擒来，从来都是祂予取予求，居然有人跟祂讲条件。

may i touch said HE / 我可以触摸你吗，祂说  
有趣，确实有趣。Thor自信地笑了，祂睡过的男人蜈蚣的手都数不过来，祂得到的评价统一都是——不仅器大而且活好。一个前戏搞得你欲仙欲死，Thor在心里排演起来。

how much said he / 摸哪儿，他说  
Loki是明知故问的。对方的手已经潜入他睡袍的衣襟在他胸口游走。Loki笑着哼了一声，头偏到一边，露出他引以为傲的侧颜和修长的脖颈。稍微敞开的衣襟下，雪白的皮肤反射着街道上通明的灯火，盈满诱人的光泽。

a lot said HE / 很多很多，祂说  
Thor自认为不负“阅人无数”这个词，但现在，祂忍不住上下喉结咽着唾液承认，这个叫Loki的男人太他妈美了。听说他是个收入不菲的律师，给很多跨国企业代理一些麻烦的案子。但他住在这么高档的公寓，上下班开法拉利拉斐尔，还养了个无所事事看起来吸毒赌博嫖娼无所不干的姐姐。根据自己家族企业的经验，Thor不禁联想那些企业主开给他的支票除了支付高额的律师费用，是不是还涵盖了其他方面的交易，比如某些需要在床上，或者在酒店顶层套房的浴室沙发窗前、私人飞机的房间座位厕所之类的地方也可以进行那种。Thor摇摇头把那些龌龊又很有画面感的想象甩远，现在这个性感得犯规的男人在祂身下，在祂的攻略范围内。

why not said he / 为什么不呢，他说  
Loki似乎很熟悉这档事，对于Thor这种极具挑逗意味的前戏也如鱼得水。他配合着松开腰带，但并没有完全脱掉睡袍，丝质光滑的布料松松垮垮地覆盖着，若隐若现的修长体态欲盖弥彰。Thor亲吻了细长嶙峋的锁骨，嘴唇滑到胸前饶有兴致地玩弄着那对殷红的突起，Loki长长地呼了口气，对对方灵巧的舌尖赞赏有加。火热的双唇一路进犯到腰际，金色的头发扫过腿根有点痒痒的，Loki轻笑着调整了一下背后的枕头，找了个舒适的角度躺好。噢，很好，他要出发上天堂了。男人的技术果然不错，技巧丰富的舌头和滚烫的口腔让Loki心满意足地翻上顶峰，随着一声甜美的叹息直接释放在对方的咽喉处。

let's go said HE / 我们（正式）开始了吧，祂说  
看起来Loki相当满意，他微合着双眼平复着呼吸。明白人Thor不会明知故问再去确认。

not too far said he / 别太过了，他说  
“我不想太扫你的兴，但是我得申明一下，明早我有两个重要的会，其中一个是几个亿的大案子，别让我下不了床。”Thor给他涂润滑剂的时候Loki如此宣言。其实明天确实有这么两个重要的会议，但都在下午，他只是想激发一下对方的斗志。通常这种话只会引起对方的逆反心，这样明天上午他就不用去上班了。

what's too far said HE / 怎么算太过，祂说  
这个不论是外形还是性格都像狮子一样的男人果然接受了Loki的挑衅。他回着话将Loki的身体转过去，同时毫不留情地从后面进犯，动作特别狠辣，如同野兽一般，还有点撒气示威的意思。

where you are said he / 就像你现在这样，他说  
好棒，Loki在心里感叹。但他装作不满地侧了侧腰，这样不行，他暗示。“这样呢，嗯？”Thor换了个角度插得更深。啊，不，Loki呻吟了一声，嘶哑而动情。里面的男人被这句甜蜜的拒绝勾了魂，加快了动作。

may i stay said HE / 我可以继续吗，祂说  
好棒，Thor低沉的喘气间夹杂着赞叹。祂对自己的持久力一向很有信心，祂的对象没有一个不是被祂操得欲仙欲死哭着求饶的。但现在，祂感觉到危机，如果不换个姿势中断一下，祂恐怕要没出息地几分钟就缴械了。都怪这男人太他奶奶的性感了，祂想，我Thor也遇到克星了吗。不服输的Thor退了出来，但对方没有顺从地配合变换动作。祂不得不询问一下对方的想法。

which way said he / 想怎样呢，他说  
Loki游刃有余地在床上躺下来，用上臂撑着身体，眼睛带着笑意地眯缝起来，翡翠般的眸子因昏暗的光线有些发灰。那双仿佛看透一切的眼睛安静地看着祂，Thor顿时担心起来，难道他看出祂要忍不住了？对方没有明确表态，像做法律咨询一般问起祂的作战方案。

like this said HE / 像这样，祂说  
Thor从床尾一头往前爬过去，把Loki修长的双腿分开，虔诚地跪在双臀的顶点前，低头确认了一下。

if you kiss said he / 只要你吻我，他说  
这个高傲的女王没有轻易地给祂特赦，他笑着，轻轻哼气，意味深长地笑着，像一个胜券在握的赌徒。他的笑容和沉默让Thor愈发焦急。“吻我吧，只要一个吻。”这个条件让Thor瞪大双眼，湛蓝的眸子里满是不可置信。跟祂上床的人总是各怀目的的，冲着祂的钱，冲着祂的影响力，冲着祂的身体和技巧。祂不记得有人为了一个吻对他敞开身体。这是什么莫名其妙的理由，这是什么天杀的清纯可爱的话语，Thor脑子里像火山喷发了一样，又吵又热，祂还没来得及搞个明白，身体已经扑向Loki，把他压倒在柔软的床垫上疯狂地亲吻那双索吻的薄唇。该死的东西，我操，我操，我操，你想我爱上你吗。

may i move said HE / 我可以动吗，祂说  
保持着唇舌交缠，下半身也熟稔地连接起来。唔，太大了，Loki迟来地抱怨起来，我要被你撕裂了。Thor难得温柔地顾及对方停了下来。祂认真征求许可的样子太没出息了，适应了体内巨物的Loki大方地给了祂通行证，还让祂别再问半个可不可以。

is it love said he / 这是爱吗，他说  
正在两人进行得如痴如醉的时候，Loki在断断续续的喘息间，插入这个问题。

if you're willing said HE / 你说是就是吧，祂说  
沉醉在Loki身体里的Thor已经顾不上思考。Loki说什么就是什么，Loki要什么祂都给他，祂想，我爱你。Thor突兀地停了下来，什么？什么？我爱你？我爱Loki？我疯了吗？他们今天下午才第一次见面，他们认识才五个小时，他们之前各自活得好好的，但Thor突然醍醐灌顶地觉得，自己以后再也离不开Loki了。这个想法甚至让祂都震惊。

but you're killing said he / 你要杀了我吗你这磨人的小妖精，他说  
被打断的Loki不满地喊了一句，挺起脖子查看上方的情况。他在Thor的蓝眼睛里看到震惊和动摇，他简直不敢相信眼前这副画面，操蛋，他第一次遇到有男人在他身上思考人生。但Loki知道急躁的干涉会直接毁了刚才的情趣，他弓起脊背伸出手指触摸着趴在斜上方的男人，重新向他发出邀请。

but it's life said HE / 这就是生活啊，祂说  
意识到自己失态的Thor从鼻腔发出一声轻笑，祂伏低上身，双手抚过Loki的脸颊和黑发，捧着他深情地吻上去，紧接着又一个吻，两个吻之间Thor宠溺地说了这么一句。

but your wife said he / 你有老婆了，他说  
无可争议。Loki是同时见到Thor和祂的怀孕的娇妻Sif的，他没有任何理由忽略这件事。他重复了一遍这个事实，撕裂般的疼痛掠过胸口。一对有钱又有闲的夫妻，他刚认识这对邻居，对他们的情况不算太了解，他只知道他们都出生在有钱人的家庭，有钱到嫌自家欧洲的庄园太安静太无聊随随便便在寸土寸金的曼哈顿买个公寓只为方便怀孕无聊的妻子开车5分钟就能去奢侈品店花花钱打发时间。Thor是同性恋，这一点他确认，但也可能是双性恋，毕竟祂能让妻子怀孕，而不是像Loki那样看惯了姐姐Hela只穿一条丁字裤在家里边吃爆米花边看成人录像带却在第一次尝试跟女人上床时对对方的裸体干呕。说到底我们是不同世界的人，Loki很随便地就下了结论，他不喜欢勉强也不喜欢留恋。他现在只想赶紧把这发搞完，然后提醒Hela记得锁大门。“我不爱她”Thor苦兮兮地说，“她也不爱我”说这句的时候没那么可怜了，“我老婆是人工受孕的”还有“结婚和生孩子只是给双方家庭一个交代，我们商量好的，Sif一直是我最好的伙伴”Loki不知道Thor为什么要解释，Thor也不知道。然后他们糊里糊涂地继续接吻，做爱。

now said HE / 现在，我不管，祂说  
跟提前释放过一次的Loki不同，Thor坚持太久了，祂快不行了。

ow said he / 哇嗷，他说  
力度和速度一起提升，Loki无法自持地呻吟出来。

tiptop said HE / 太棒了，祂说  
性爱从来没有给Thor这么棒的感觉，虽然以前祂一直感觉良好，但今天祂终于知道什么才他妈叫“好”。

don't stop said he / 别停，他说  
Loki痴醉地抱紧Thor结实的肩膀，指尖恨恨抓过后背的皮肤，留下几道暗红的痕迹。

oh no said HE / 我忍不住了，祂说  
Thor这么说。

go slow said he / 慢点来，他说  
Loki还不想结束，虽然他已经快到顶了。

cccome? said HE / 来了，祂说  
Thor忍不住了，祂的身体烧得滚烫的烙铁，随时能能喷出火来。

ummm said he / 啊啊，他说  
两人一起在Loki甜美的喉音中一起攀上顶峰。

you're divine! said HE / 你是我的神啊，祂说  
Thor将Loki瘫软的身体拉到自己怀中，无视汗水带来的黏腻，祂浑身都是前所未有的满足感。Loki失力地埋着头靠着面前的肩膀，尚未平息的气息呼到Thor的皮肤上，Thor用嘴唇贴着被汗水打湿的黑发，不停地在祂贫乏的词汇里找着赞美Loki的话语。

you are Mine said he / 你是我的了，他说  
这个富二代的英语课一定是稀里糊涂地上的，Loki在心里笑出来，不然祂不会只有“太棒了”、“我的神”、“完美”这几个词来翻来覆去地用在自己身上。被夸够了的Loki抬起头，绿色的眸子对上蓝色的双眼，他吻了祂，结束了那喋喋不休的肤浅赞美。他说——你是我的了。祂瞪大眼睛，然后祂也说——你是我的了。

-END-


End file.
